Bleach Ipods
by CyberBlueEyes
Summary: Ichigo and his friends, enemies and Hat-and-Clogs all sing the songs that they have on their Ipods.
1. The Beginning

Okay Folks It's CyberBlueEyes here with a Bleach Song Fic. The characters I'll be doing are, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Urahara, Uryu, Tatsuki, Matsumoto, Toshiro, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Aizen, Yamamoto, Kenpachi, Yachiru, and a few I haven't decided yet. First up is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez with Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace.

_Grimmjow walks onstage wearing a black T-Shirt, ripped jeans an a pair of red converse sneakers. He steps up to the microphone smirking, behind him his Fraccion prepare their instruments looking nervous. _

** I can't escape this hell**

** So many times I've tried**

** But I'm still caged inside**

**Somebody get me through this nightmare **

** I can't control myself**

**So what if you can see, the darkest side of me?**

**No one will ever change this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me **

**Somebody help me tame this animal **

**(this animal, this animal)**

**I can't escape myself **

**(I can't escape myself)**

**So many times I've lied**

**(so many times I've lied)**

**But there's still rage inside**

**Somebody get me out of this nightmare**

**I can't control myself**

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
**  
**Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell**

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)  


_Grimmjow walks off stage flipping off the audience._


	2. Kenpachi

Alright folks here's another one for you straight outta the box (and my own twisted little head). Yep that's right, I've got another Bleach character singing their theme. Today's Zaraki Kenpachi singing Courtesy Call by Thousand Foot Krutch. Remember folks, I don't own Bleach or any of the songs I feature in this story.

_Kenpachi walks onstage wearing his usual eye-patch and his hair in its spiked up style. He's wearing a long-sleeved black shirt, black dress pants, sneakers and a trench coat that somehow manages to fit his massive frame. Behind him are Ikkaku and Yumichika ready with their instruments. Kenpachi walks to the microphone, grinning like a man possessed. Suddenly Barbie Girl begins playing._ DAMMIT KENPACHI CONTROL YOUR MIDGET! _The song stops playing. Kenpachi begins to sing._

**Hey-o here comes the danger up in this club  
When we get started and we ain't gonna stop  
We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot  
Everybody sing, Hey-O  
Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more  
Lets get this thing shakin like a disco ball  
This is your last warning, a courtesy call**

Hey-O, here comes the danger up in this club  
When we get started and we ain't gonna stop  
We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot  
Everybody sing, Hey-O  
Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more  
Lets get this thing shakin like a disco ball  
This is your last warning, a courtesy call  


**I am not afraid of the storm that comes my way  
When it hits it shakes me to the core  
and makes me stronger than before  
It's not a question about trust  
but will you stand with us  
Can you feel it, make it real  
**

**I think it might wash away tonight  
Awaken from this never ending fight  
It takes more than meets the eye  
This war we're fighting is not just rotting**

Hey-o, here comes the danger up in this club  
When we get started and we ain't gonna stop  
We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot  
Everybody sing, Hey-O  
Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more  
Lets get this thing shakin like a disco ball  
This is your last warning, a courtesy call

There's a rumble in the floor  
So get prepared for war  
When it hits it'll knock you to the ground  
When it shakes up everything around  
but survival is a must  
So will you stand with us  
Can you feel it, make it real  
Make me feel it

I think it might wash away tonight  
Awaken from this never ending fight  
It takes more than meets the eye  
This war we're fighting is not just rotting  
make it real  
make me feel it

**Hey-o here comes the danger up in this club  
When we get started and we ain't gonna stop  
We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot  
Everybody sing, Hey-O  
Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more  
Lets get this thing shakin like a disco ball  
This your last warning, a courtesy call**

Hey-o here comes the danger up in this club  
When we get started and we ain't gonna stop  
We're gonna turn it up till it gets too hot  
Everybody sing, Hey-O  
Tell'em turn it out till they can't no more  
Lets get this thing shakin like a disco ball  
This your last warning, a courtesy call  


And, scene! Well folks this is the first part of a TRIPLE update. Next is Ikkaku and Yumichika, and after them is everybody's favorite back-stabber, Souske Aizen! Hope you enjoy, I put a LOT of work into writing these lyrics from the songs. Oh, and I'd like to thank the site A-Z Lyrics for having these lyrics. It's a big help. Cyber, out. 


	3. Ikkaku & Yumichika

Okay, now we have Ikkaku and Yumichika up with Clint Eastwood by Gorillaz.

_Ikkaku and Yumichika walk out onstage, Renji, Kenpachi and Ichigo are behind them each on a different instrument. Kenpachi on drums, Renji on bass and Ichigo on guitar. Ikkaku is wearing a black leather jacket, jeans, and a white T-Shirt. Yumichika is wearing a grey V-neck T-shirt, tan dress pants and loafers. Yumichika walks toward the microphone and begins to sing, _

**I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future is coming on  
I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
**

_Ikkaku begins to roll his shoulders as if preparing to hit someone,_

**Yeah... Ha Ha!**

_He starts rapping,_

**Finally someone let me out of my cage  
Now, time for me is nothing cause I'm counting no age  
Now I couldn't be there  
Now you shouldn't be scared  
I'm good at repairs  
And I'm under each snare  
Intangible  
Bet you didn't think so I command you to  
Panoramic view  
Look I'll make it all manageable  
Pick and choose**

**Sit and lose  
All you different crews  
Chicks and dudes  
Who you think is really kickin' tunes?  
Picture you gettin' down in a picture tube  
Like you lit the fuse  
You think it's fictional?  
Mystical? Maybe.  
Spiritual  
Hero who appears in you to clear your view when you're too crazy  
Lifeless  
To those the definition for what life is  
Priceless  
To you because I put you on the high shit  
You like it?  
Gun smokin' righteous with one toke  
You're psychic among those  
Possess you with one go**

_Yumichika begins to sing again,_

**I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future is coming on  
I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future (that's right) is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
**

_Rap,_

**The essence the basics  
Without did you make it  
Allow me to make this  
Child-like in nature  
Rhythm  
You have it or you don't that's a fallacy  
I'm in them  
Every sprouting tree  
Every child of peace  
Every cloud and sea  
You see with your eyes  
I see destruction and demise (that's right)  
Corruption in disguise  
From this fuckin' enterprise  
Now I'm sucked into your lies  
Through Russel, though not his muscles but the percussion he provides  
For me as a guide  
Y'all can see me now 'cause you don't see with your eye  
You perceive with your mind  
That's the inner  
So I'mma stick around with Russ and be a mentor  
Bust a few rhymes so motherfuckers remember where the thought is  
I brought all this  
So you can survive when law is lawless (right here)  
Feelings, sensations that you thought was dead  
No squealing, remember that it's all in your head**

_Yumichika:_

**I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future is coming on  
I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future  
**  
And, clear. That's number two, now the next one will be mocking Aizen as the leader of the Espada so feel free to laugh your collective asses off at it.

Cyber, Out. 


	4. Aizen the Rapper?

Alright here's the last one for today, hope you enjoy. I couldn't find the lyrics to Follow the Leader by SocaBoys so I'm using the song Follow the leader by Eric B. & Rakim. It's a rap so sorry if it's not what you expected.

_Aizen walks onstage wearing a grey hoodie, jeans, sneakers and smiling kindly. Behind him Gin is seated behind a turn-table. Aizen steps up and begins to rap,_

**Follow me into a solo  
Get in the flow - and you can picture like a photo  
Music mixed mellow maintains to make  
Melodies for MC's motivates the breaks  
I'm everlastin, I can go on for days and days  
With rhyme displays that engrave deep as X-rays  
I can take a phrase that's rarely heard, FLIP IT  
Now it's a daily word  
I can get iller than 'Nam, a killin bomb  
But no alarm - Rakim will remain calm  
Self-esteem make me super superb and supreme  
But for a microphone still I fiend  
This was a tape I wasn't supposed to break  
I was supposed to wait, but let's motivate **  
**I want to see who can keep followin and swallowin  
Takin the making, bitin it and borrowin  
Brothers tried and others died to get the formula  
But I'ma let ya sweat - you still ain't warm  
You a step away from frozen, stiff as if ya posin  
Dig into my brain as the rhyme gets chosen  
So follow me and were ya thinkin' you were first?  
Let's travel at magnificent speeds around the Universe  
What could ya say as the Earth gets further and further away  
Planets are small as balls of clay **

**Astray into the Milky Way - world's outasight  
Far as the eye can see - not even a satellite  
Now stop and turn around and look  
As ya stare in the darkness, ya knowledge is took!  
So keep starin soon ya suddenly see a star  
You better follow it cause it's the R  
This is a lesson if ya guessin and if ya borrowin  
Hurry hurry step right up and keep followin  
The Leader  
**

**This is a lifetime mission, vision of prison  
Aight listen  
In this journey you're the journal I'm the journalist  
Am I Eternal? Or an eternalist?  
I'm about to flow long as I can possibly go  
Keep ya movin cause the crowd said so  
Dance - cuts rip ya pants  
Eric B on the blades, bleedin to death - call the ambulance  
Pull out my weapon and start to squeeze  
A magnum as a microphone murderin' MC's  
Let's quote a rhyme from a record I wrote  
(follow the leader) Yeah - dope  
Cause everytime I stop it seems ya stuck  
Soon as ya try to step off ya self-destruct  
I came to overcome before I'm gone  
By showin and provin and lettin knowledge be born  
Then after that I'll live forever - you disagree?  
You say never? Then follow me!  
From century to century you'll remember me  
In history - not a mystery or a memory  
God by nature, mind raised in Asia  
Since you was tricked, I have to raise ya  
From the cradle to the grave, but remember  
You're not a slave **

**Cause we was put here to be much more than that  
But we couldn't see it because our mind was trapped  
But I'm here to break away the chains, take away the pains  
Remake the brains, reveal my name **  
**I guess nobody told you a little knowledge is dangerous  
It can't be mixed, diluted; it can't be changed or switched  
Here's a lesson if ya guessing and borrowing  
Hurry hurry, step right up and keep following  
The leader  
**

**A furified freestyle, lyrics of fury  
My third eye makes me shine like jewelry  
You're just a rent-a-rapper, your rhymes are minute-maid  
I'll be here when it fade to watch you flip like a renegade  
I can't wait to break and eliminate  
On every traitor or snake - so stay awake  
and follow and follow, because the tempo's a trail  
The stage is a cage, the mic is a third rail  
I'm Rakim the Fiend of a Microphone  
I'm not HIM, so leave my mic alone  
Soon as the beat is felt, I'm ready to go  
So fasten your seatbelt, cause I'm about to flow  
No need to speed slow down to let the leader lead  
Word to daddy, indeed!  
The R's a rollin stone, so I'm rollin  
Directions is told, then the rhymes are stolen  
Stop buggin', a brother said, dig em, I never dug 'em  
He couldn't follow the leader long enough so I drug 'em  
into danger zone, he should arrange his own  
Face it, it's basic, erase it, change ya tone  
There's one R in the alphabet  
It's a one-letter word and it's about to get  
More complex from one rhyme to the next  
Eric B be easy on the flex  
I've been from state to state, followers tailgate  
Keep comin but you came too late, but I'll wait  
So back up, regroup, get a grip, come equipped  
You're the next contestant - clap ya hands, you won a trip!  
The price is right - don't make a deal too soon  
How many notes could you name this tune?  
Follow the Leader is the title, theme, task  
Now ya know, you don't have to ask  
Rap is Rhythm And Poetry, cuts create sound effects  
You might catch up if you follow the records E. wrecks  
Until then keep eatin and swallowin  
You better take a deep breath and keep followin  
The leader.  
**

Alright that's the last one for today. And make sure to read my other stories, The Thoughts of a Miser and Shinobi Housing Develoment.

Cyber, Out.


	5. Yukio and the elevator shoes

Okay I've been watching the Fullbringer Arc and I just saw the battle between Tsukishima and Ichigo & Ginjo and when that kid Yukio intervened with that thing he put Ichigo in I decided to read up on him on the Wiki. Yes I know I'm cheating but who ever asked for your opinion? So today's singer is Yukio and his song is Game Over by Falling in Reverse.

_Yukio walks onstage wearing a black T-shirt with the play station logo on one side, and the Xbox symbol on the other, his signature hat, black slacks, and odd shoes with what look like hydraulics on the side. He walks up to a table in the center of the stage, a laptop and other electronics are set up on it. He starts to fiddle with the laptop and other things, screens light up all over the stage, he begins to sing. _

**My life is like a video game,  
Trying hard to beat the stage.  
All while I am still collecting coins.  
Trying hard to save the girl,  
Obstacles, I'm jumping hurdles.**

_The table begins to raise up along with Yukio thanks to his elevator shoes._

**I'm growing up to be a big boy.**

I battle with the evil ways,  
I travel far, and try and save,  
Sorry but your princess isn't here.  
I take a rest, I push the pause,  
Level up, and move along  
In hopes that the next stage I will clear.  
(I fucking passed asshole!)

I'm just trying to keep from dying

It's just a game that we play  
And for heaven's sakes  
Looking for a better way to play it!  
Life is for keeping score and forever more,  
Stop complaining and start changing it.

Today I went to therapy,  
Told him my embarrassing  
Issues that I'm having with my life.  
He told me that I need to change,  
Life is not a video game.  
So stop playing and open up your eyes

I'm just trying to keep from dying

It's just a game that we play  
And for heavens sakes  
Looking for a better way to play it!  
Life is for keeping score and forever more,  
Stop complaining and start changing it.

Don't talk about it,  
Just be about it,  
Don't ever doubt it even when your brain is clouding.  
I may be crazy,  
But life's amazing  
And through it all even with your problems facing.  
So just know its okay.

My life is like a video game,  
Trying hard to beat the stage.  
All while I am still collecting coins.  
Up Up Down Down Left Right Left Right B A Select Start.

It's just a game that we play  
And for heavens sakes  
Looking for a better way to play it!  
Life is for keeping score and forever more,  
Stop complaining and start changing it.  
It's just a game that we play  
And for heavens sakes  
Looking for a better way to play it!  
Life is for keeping score and forever more,  
Stop complaining and start changing it.


	6. Background dancers for comedic effect

Okay part two of two for this update, our next singer is Saijin Komamura with the song Beverly Hills by one of my favorite bands, Weezer.

_Komamura walks onstage wearing a black sleeveless shirt, blue-jeans, combat boots and sleeveless gloves. Standing behind him are Matsumoto, Orihime and Yoruichi all wearing bikinis and holding glow sticks. Simultaneously Urahara, Ichigo and Toshiro pass out with epic nosebleeds. Rukia is standing over her fallen boy friend chewing him out. Poor sap, he never knew what hit him. Komamura begins to sing, _

**Where I come from isn't all that great  
My automobile is a piece of crap  
My fashion sense is a little whack  
And my friends are just as screwy as me**

I didn't go to boarding schools  
Preppy girls never looked at me  
Why should they I ain't nobody  
Got nothing in my pocket

Beverly Hills - That's where I want to be! (Gimme Gimme)  
Living in Beverly Hills...  
Beverly Hills - Rolling like a celebrity! (Gimme Gimme)  
Living in Beverly Hills...

Look at all those movie stars  
They're all so beautiful and clean  
When the housemaids scrub the floors  
They get the spaces in between

I wanna live a life like that  
I wanna be just like a king  
Take my picture by the pool  
Cause I'm the next big thing!

Beverly Hills - That's where I want to be! (Gimme Gimme)  
Living in Beverly Hills...  
Beverly Hills - Rolling like a celebrity! (Gimme Gimme)  
Living in Beverly Hills...

The truth is...I don't stand a chance  
Its something that you're born into...  
And I just don't belong...

No I don't - I'm just a no class, beat down fool  
And I will always be that way  
I might as well enjoy my life  
And watch the stars play

Beverly Hills - That's where I want to be! (Gimme Gimme)  
Living in Beverly Hills...  
Beverly Hills - Rolling like a celebrity! (Gimme Gimme)  
Living in Beverly Hills...  


****And scene! Well, that's my last update for today, hope you enjoy and remember, I don't own anything in this story, just the concept, and even then that's a little sketchy.

Cyber, out. 


	7. HEADBANGERZ

Alright everybody, Cyber here with a brand new chapter of Bleach Ipods, this is only the first part of a MEGA-ULTIMATE-TWELVE PART UPDATE! Yeah, that's right people, twelve parts, count 'em, twelve. The characters singing up next are, Nnoitra, Shunsui Kyoraku, Ulquiorra Cifer, Gin, Renji, Hitsu-Playa (go read Uninvited Guests like, right now), Hisagi, Kenpachi (yes, I know I already did him, but I couldn't resist doing his second song), Szayel, Shinji, Starrk, Rukia, and finally, the last one will be a readers choice, I'll post a poll on my profile and you'll get a choice between the four hottest guys in Soul Society, Jushiro Ukitake, Byakuya Kuchiki, Toshiro Hitsu-Playa, and the one, the only, ICHIGO KUROSAKI! Now, the first person err, Arrancar up, is Nnoitra Gilga singing Getting Away With Murder by Papa Roach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Nnoitra steps onstage, wearing a white t-shirt over a red and black striped long sleeve shirt, black jeans, a bandanna over his hollow hole, and combat boots. Behind him, Tesla, Yammy, Grimmjow, and Starrk, each one ready with a different instrument. _

_Starrk starts off the song with a heavy riff from his bass._

**Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master  
And I am waiting for disaster**

I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder  
It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)

**I drink my drink and I don't even want to  
I think my thoughts when I don't even need to  
I never look back cause I don't even want to  
And I don't need to  
Because I'm getting away with murder**

I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder  
It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)

****

Getting away, Getting away, Getting away,  
Getting away, Getting away, Getting away,  
Getting away, Getting away, Getting away,  
With murder

Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master  
And I am craving this disaster

I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder  
It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)

****

I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder  
It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)


	8. Walk this way baby

Alright, next part of the update is here for your reading pleasure. This next one is Shunsui Kyoraku singing Walk This Way by Aerosmith.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Kyoraku walks onstage wearing jeans, a white t-shirt, a flower print blazer, and his trademark hat. He picks up the microphone and begins to sing._

**backstroke lover always hidin' 'neath the covers  
till I talked to your daddy, he say  
he said "you ain't seen nothin' till you're down on a muffin  
then you're sure to be a-changin' your ways"  
I met a cheerleader, was a real young bleeder  
oh, the times I could reminisce  
'cause the best things of lovin' with her sister and her cousin  
only started with a little kiss  
like this!**

seesaw swingin' with the boys in the school  
and your feet flyin' up in the air  
singin' "hey diddle diddle"  
with your kitty in the middle of the swing  
like you didn't care  
so I took a big chance at the high school dance  
with a missy who was ready to play  
wasn't me she was foolin'  
'cause she knew what she was doin'  
and I knowed love was here to stay  
when she told me to  


**walk this way **

**walk this way **

**walk this way **

**walk this way **

**walk this way **

**walk this way **

**walk this way  
walk this way  
just gimme a kiss  
like this!**

schoolgirl sweetie with a classy kinda sassy  
little skirt's climbin' way up the knee  
there was three young ladies in the school gym locker  
when I noticed they was lookin' at me  
I was a high school loser, never made it with a lady  
till the boys told me somethin' I missed  
then my next door neighbor with a daughter had a favor  
so I gave her just a little kiss  
like this!

when she told me how to walk this way, she told me to

walk this way 

**walk this way **

**walk this way **

**walk this way **

**walk this way **

**walk this way **

**walk this way **

**walk this way  
just gimme a kiss  
like this!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next up is Ulquiorra with My Heart is Numb by One Republic.


	9. Fluff & Stuff

Next up is Ulquiorra singing One Republics Feel Again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ulquiorra steps onstage wearing a black hoodie and black jeans…..and nothing else._

**It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face  
I've been everywhere and back trying to replace  
Everything that I had 'til my feet went numb  
Praying like a fool that's been on the run**

Heart's still beating but it's not working  
It's like a million dollar phone that you just can't ring  
I reached out trying to love but I feel nothing  
Yeah, my heart is numb

But with you  
I feel again  
Yeah, with you  
I can feel again

Yeah

Woo-hoo  
Woo-hoo 

**Woo-hoo **

**Woo-hoo **

**I'm feeling better ever since you know me  
I was a lonely soul but that's the old me**

It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face  
I've been everywhere and back trying to replace  
Everything that I broke 'til my feet went numb

Praying like a fool just shy of a gun

Heart still beating but it's not working  
It's like a hundred thousand voices that just can't sing  
I reached out trying to love but I feel nothing  
Oh, my heart is numb

But with you  
I feel again  
Yeah, with you  
I can feel again

But with you  
(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)  
I feel again  
(I was a lonely soul but that's the old me)  
Yeah, with you  
(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)  
I can feel again  
(I was a lonely soul)

Woo-hoo  
Woo-hoo 

**Woo-hoo **

**Woo-hoo **

**Woo-hoo **

**(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)  
(I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me)  
(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)  
(I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me)  
(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)  
(I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me)**

I'm feeling better ever since you know me  
I was a lonely soul but that's the old me  
A little wiser now from what you've shown me  
Yeah, I feel again  
Feel again...

Woo-hoo

_At the end of the song Ulquiorra says, as he gets down on one knee, pulling a small box from his pocket, _"I dedicate this song to Orihime Inoue, and I ask you this one question. Orihime Inoue, will you make me the happiest Arrancar in the world?". _As he says this he opens up the box in his hands revealing a 24 karat gold ring with a large diamond on the top of it. Orihime rushes onstage crying tears of joy saying yes over and over again. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There. A little bit of UlquiHime fluff for you. Next up is Coyote Starrk with Gel by Collective Soul.


	10. Gellin

Next up is Coyote Starrk singing Gel by Collective Soul.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Starrk stes onstage wearing a white jacket, white jeans, and a red shirt. _

**Color me any color.  
Speak to me in tongues and share.  
Tell me how you'd love to hate me.  
Tell me how you'd love to care.  
Well I just want to shake us up.**

Let's mingle  
And make it well.  
Come together now.  
Yeah let's gel.

Clothe me in any fashion.  
Glitter to so mundane.  
Tell me how you'd love to change me.  
Tell me I can stay the same.  
I just want to shake us up.

Let's mingle  
And make it well.  
Come together now.  
Yeah let's gel.  
Well let's bungle  
And live to tell  
How we came together.  
Yeah how we gelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, I'm a lazy ass. Twelve updates, what the fuck am I thinking?

Psych: You made your readers a promise. FULFILL IT.

Fuck you, ugly ass gorilla.

Cyber and Psych, out! 


	11. Druggie

Alright, so for this chapter I WAS going to do Kenpachi but I can't find the lyrics for his song, so I'm doing my backup character for this one, Kisuke Urahara. His song will be I Want A New Drug by Huey Lewis and The News.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Urahara steps onstage in his usual garb. Behind him stand Isshin and Yoruichi along with Tessai and the kids from the shop._

**Yeah-eah!**

I want a new drug  
One that won't make me sick  
One that won't make me crash my car  
Or make me feel three feet thick

I want a new drug  
One that won't hurt my head  
One that won't make my mouth too dry  
Or make my eyes too red

One that won't make me nervous  
Wondering what to do  
One that makes me feel like I feel when I'm with you  
When I'm alone with you

I want a new drug  
One that won't spill  
One that don't cost too much  
Or come in a pill

I want a new drug  
One that won't go away  
One that won't keep me up all night  
One that won't make me sleep all day

One that won't make me nervous  
Wondering what to do  
One that makes me feel like I feel when I'm with you  
When I'm alone with you  
I'm alone with you, baby

I want a new drug  
One that does what it should  
One that won't make me feel too bad  
One that won't make me feel too good

I want a new drug  
One with no doubt  
One that won't make me talk too much  
Or make my face break out

One that won't make me nervous  
Wondering what to do  
One that makes me feel like I feel when I'm with you  
When I'm alone with you  
I'm alone with you

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah… soooo. BYE!


End file.
